Blue Screen
by liketolaugh
Summary: Link recently transferred into Allen's office, and Allen has a crush. Linkllen Week 2017. Prompt: Accidental Kiss/Office AU


**A/N: Hey! *wave* Linkllen Week has begun! I can actually say, for sure this time, that I'll be able to post something every day for this event week, because I already have five of them done. *nods confidently to self* Anyway! I've been looking forward to this vaguely for literal months, and excitedly since we set the prompts up, so I really hope you guys like it! Since each prompt response is at least a thousand words and none of them are introspection drabbles, I'm posting them all individually. *grin***

 **Title: Blue Screen**

 **Author: liketolaugh**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: Allen/Link**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Summary: Link recently transferred into Allen's office, and Allen has a crush. Linkllen Week Day 1.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Like hell I own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

"So are you going to ask him out, or are you just going to spend your time staring at him instead of working?"

Allen started, and then turned a sheepish grin on Lenalee, who was giving him an exasperated look, a sheaf of papers tucked against her chest.

"Sorry, Lenalee," he apologized, straightening up and setting his hand on his desk. "You know I'm not normally this bad." Link had only moved into this office a month before, after all, and he _knew_ he'd been good about this kind of thing before that.

Except when Kanda came around. Kanda was such an ass Allen just _had_ to take a break to argue.

"Don't you give me those eyes," she chided, shifting her papers and starting to shuffle through them. "And just so you know, you look ridiculous when you pine."

"Worse than Lavi?" Allen asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Worse than Lavi," she confirmed gravely, but ruined it a moment later with a fond smile of her own. She took out a few papers and shoved them at him, and he received them with great reluctance. "Give those to Link. He's the best at writing reports, and we need one on the project's progress."

Allen blinked. "Why didn't you give them to him directly?" he asked, the first thing to come to mind.

"Watching you pine is a good way to pass time," Lenalee allowed, a hint of a smirk on her mouth, and he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I get it. Thanks, Lenalee."

"Thank me when you finally ask him out," Lenalee told him, and with a wave, turned on her heel to return to her cubicle.

Despite himself, Allen was grateful for the chance to stretch his legs, so he abandoned his computer and stood up.

Link's cubicle was just next to his; really, it was a miracle he hadn't heard them talking, but then again, Lenalee was mindful about that sort of thing, and Link _was_ very focused, with his brow furrowed in concentration, leaning forward, brown eyes intent as they scanned the code in front of him.

Allen shook his head and crossed over, tapping lightly on Link's desk to get his attention. Link blinked, and then looked up, brow smoothing out as he shot Allen a questioning look.

"Lenalee wanted me to ask you to put together the report for this month's progress," Allen explained, setting the papers next to Link's keyboard. Lavi usually did it, but Link's reports had a crisp, concise feel to them, where Lavi's were slightly wordier and a little less professional.

"Ah." Link blinked, and Allen saw his hand twitch for the report on instinct before he resettled and nodded at Allen, who crushed down a smile. "I can do that. When did she say she needed it by?"

"She didn't," Allen allowed, "but usually the deadline is the fifth of the next month, so maybe a few days before that?"

Link nodded again; Allen could almost see him log the information into whatever sort of internal schedule the man had. He smiled a little, lingering in place, and Link blinked at him with a confused look that made Allen want to laugh.

"Ah…" Link visibly hesitated, not taking his eyes off Allen's. "W-was there something else?"

It would be mean to laugh at Link, probably.

"How's your work coming?" Allen asked, because he liked the look Link got when he was focused, and he always seemed confident when he was talking about work.

Sure enough, Link's eyes brightened slightly, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, and he beckoned Allen closer without a second thought.

"Do you remember that bug?" Link asked Allen, who placed his hand on the arm of Link's chair and leaned down slightly. "Where the program would catch into a loop and then…?"

Allen did remember that bug. It had been in his part of the code, and he was _awful_ at debugging. "Yes?" he asked, half-smiling at Link.

"Look right there," Link instructed, tapping the screen lightly.

Allen leaned down a little further, looking to where Link had pointed. He hummed in surprise and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, did I really…?"

To Allen's delight, Link chuckled quietly, and Allen glanced over at him with a smile. Link's eyes were on the screen, but he was smiling genuinely now, nervousness forgotten for the moment. He opened his mouth and Allen reluctantly turned his eyes back to the screen to look.

A moment later, he felt a nose bump into his, and then lips press against his own, off-center and awkward. He froze, startled.

Link, face so close to his, jerked away, and Allen looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

Link looked mortified, cheeks flaming red and eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I apologize!" Link blurted out, one hand coming up to half-cover his mouth without muffling the sound. "I didn't mean…!"

Allen blinked, mind going over what had just happened. He'd leaned close over Link's shoulder to look where he was looking, and then- Link must have turned to look at him, not realizing how close they were, and…

Allen blushed, one hand coming up to cover his mouth in a gesture mirroring Link's.

For a heartbeat, both of them stared at each other, wary of speaking. Most of the immediate background noise had stopped as well, so the silence wasn't broken until someone wolf-whistled.

Lavi.

Allen was going to kill him.

Without thinking, he pushed off Link's chair and started to straighten and turn away, a frown forming on his still-pink face. Link's eyes widened, and before Allen could go anywhere, he reached forward and caught Allen's wrist stopping him.

"Allen," Link started, and Allen stopped looking back at him. Link swallowed, and then said, hesitant and faltering, "Ah, did you… I mean, well…" His gaze flickered briefly to Allen's lips, and Allen got it.

He shifted to face Link again and offered him a sheepish, but warm smile. "Well," he teased gently, "it was a little awkward for my tastes. Being accidental and all."

Link blinked, and then smiled, too, still a little embarrassed. "Would you… like to go get a coffee sometime?"

Allen's heart soared, and he could barely keep himself from yelping out his answer like a high schooler.

He slid his wrist from Link's grip just enough to hold the man's hand, just for a moment. "I'd love to," he answered with a grin, heart beating fast. "After work?"

"Yes," Link said on a breath, audibly relieved, and Allen grinned at him happily, and then let go.

"Finally," Lenalee murmured, and then went to kill Lavi, since Allen was preoccupied now.

* * *

 **There! *smile* I have all-fluff planned for this week, so don't you guys worry about it. *laugh* They'll all be pretty wildly different; you can see the prompts on linkllen-week on Tumblr. See you guys around, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
